There is a need in the art for articles of manufacture, such as, but not limited to, articles made of woven and non-woven textiles, having an active ingredient distributed therein, wherein the articles of manufacture exhibit a progressive or immediate release of the active ingredient.
There is also a need for formulations that can incorporate one or more active ingredient and permit the progressive release of the active ingredient, and for formulations from which microparticles can be obtained and that can be retained in the interstices or pores of the articles of manufacture.
Additionally, there is a need for a method and identifiers to determine if an article of manufacture has one or more active ingredients dispersed therein and/or to monitor the amount of the active ingredients remaining on or released from the article of manufacture.